bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fontaine's Department Store
Floatyness is not necessarily 'goodness' : The Game Theory reviews mentioned that not the hairbrained quantum pseudo-physics or the breathlessly high altitude would make Columbia impossible, but the floaty bit causing chronic sea/airsickness amongst the population. SO now we have floating building in Rapture to somehow be like Columbia (float would work as the open air spaces displace the heavy structure required to keep the ocean from crushing it ) but swaying with changing ocean currents and shifts in buoyancy shaking things from the shelves. Now its sunk? How much can be left unflooded - all having to be airtight sections or be a fatal crushing 20 atmospheres of air pressure. Somehoe still somehow hooked upto the city utilities (and vents?), not rolled over or tilting, etc... Simpler for Ryan to just turn off the air and power and eliminate the Splicers inside without property damage or having to waste personnel. Testxyz (talk) 07:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Ryan 'sinks' Fontaines Department Store to contain a whole lot of murderous Splicers ( a prison supposedly ?) and then doesnt lock the doors (the Bathysphere dock...) Shouldnt The THINKER be routing anyone unauthorized punching in that address straight to police headquarters for questioning ??? Nah the "No Tresspassing Signs" should be good enuf... Testxyz (talk) 09:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Shape Did anyone notice before that the shape of the houseware building is that of a seahorse? ZanyDragon (talk) 03:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and also that its tall and extremely thin, when the inside is a horizontal sprawl. (same for the main building) Im sure there will be some 'Tesla Coil' theory used to explain this and all the other weird stuff theyve added to Rapture I think the head over the main building is supposed to be posiedon/neptune who is classically shown being on a chariot drawn by 'seahorses' (the mythylogical horsey ones, not the 4 inch long fish). Testxyz (talk) 08:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Naming the Stores We call this whole level 'Fontaine's Department Store,' but perhaps that's incorrect. The Department Store seems to be the center building while the one on the left (right if you are inside) is the Housewares Building. Maybe we should be calling this business simply "Fontaine's" (like Macy's or Kohl's) while Fontiane's Department Store should discuss events in the central building. Thoughts? Also, what does the third store sell? Unownshipper (talk) 04:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Guns for the Splicers ?? Why would 'Prisoners' be allowed guns ??? The Audio Diaries talk of the 'prisoners' being delivered to the place. If there is some excuse like Fontaine had an arsenal stashed in the building, it would have been halfway imaginitive to mention that, if not actually have that as a place where Booker and Elizabeth see it. I doubt very much that ordinary department store workers would have tommyguns in their desks and lockers. The turrets even stranger - hacked ... fine, but they should be OUTSIDE the prison ready to slaughter prisoners trying to escape and be manned by the guards (who are missing). Likewise where is the EVE coming from to power up all the splicers?? Kinda stupid not removing every ounce of the stuff from this 'prison' to nullify any plasmids the inmates would have. (Ditto any ADAM products at all/gear whatever). But then - No shoot-em-up if things were that logical. Testxyz (talk) 11:50, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I feel an important part of the department store's story that has been eclipsed in BaS. First according to most informations found in the DLC, the store must have been converted into a prison by the end of November/early December 1958, and truly sunk away near the end of December. Somehow, it remained in activity (possibly administrated by the Council or Ryan himself) after Fontaine's death and Fontaine Futuristics' seizure. Then, you can see in back rooms propaganda posters of Atlas, so there were probably a good amount of Atlas' followers among the store's workers who could have used the place to stash weapons for the upcoming New Year's Eve riots (the store is large enough for hidden places among the maintenance rooms). :I suppose that when the Council finally voted for throwing in the remaining followers of Fontaine, the rebels among the workers must have retaliated violently against Ryan's security forces, hence all those corpses of customers around. After that, the store was quickly converted into a prison in only ten days (i.e. locking down the bathysphere station, setting some makeshift turrets to calm down agitated prisoners). The city kept bringing them food to keep a good image to the public, then the store was sunk down to permanently prevent anyone from escaping it. It may be also possible the sinking was publicly declared as an accident, trapping a Big Daddy and his Little Sister in the process, though those may just have been on some training field and have a way to go back up once gathering enough ADAM. :Pauolo (talk) 19:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :It is becoming one of those cases (like Booker/Comstock's rediculously short 3 year rise to Columbia) of too many things being shoehorned into too little time. :If the building was seized some short time after Fontaines death, it was likely to be searched like Neptunes Bounty was, evidence impounded, criminal minions apprehended, closed up while the Council decided what to do -- locked up tight if it was actually 'shutdown' - (so in all cases no customers there - maybe the customers were from a immediate gunfight with Fontaines minions still resisting, but this isnt Civil War Rapture yet, so bodies would not remain- customers particularly). :Using it as a prison - not the best structure for that purpose (and prisons are usually manned) . Again probably would get a thorough searching if it was going to become a prison. All the stuff in plain sight (particularly ADAM related) - no sense whatsoever. :Additional prisoner brought in - all searched/restrained - letting them have free run of the place is pretty weak. Whenever food stopped being brought in mustve been very recent - doesnt take too long to starve (if it was still in progress then why no guards?)... :Sunk to 'dispose' of Fontaines thugs ?? Real sinking ... the Utilities get severed - it becomes a cold dark tomb - no power/light, no air, no heat, no transport (so the whole sinking thing really makes no sense with whats shown - just 'sounded good' I guess) Why not just flood the place and be done with it? Sink it into the Abyss 'never to be seen again' ... :- :Hints that the 'Atlas' stuff was happening before Fontaines 'death' ?? (makes sense though McDonagh comments nobody heard of Atlas before KAshmir, but thats non-conclusive (as just about ALL the Audio Diaries are). :The Little Sister and Big Daddy dont fit overly well since this (sinking) happened (however long) before Kashmir - though I dont recall Eleanor/Delta factually being being declared 'first'. :Cohen knowing where Sally is is a whole 'nuther set of weirdness being involved (why should he know the details of an operational Little Sister (and which ones which???). :Ive said it seems to have been thrown together on the back of a Denny's Napkin, seems more and more like that . :Testxyz (talk) 04:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Smell of Death : The smell of corpses. Not year old ones (or somehow 8 year old ones in BS2) -- Nice recent ones in 'Fontaines Department Store' Booker should have made a comment on arriving . Its only been a few months at most the Splicers have been killing each other. The huge rediculous interior volumes of the place cant absorb the smell of all those corpses we see everywhere. Elizabeth going off into a corner to vomit might have been an interesting scene and then not looking so chippy from then on. Testxyz (talk) 11:34, December 12, 2013 (UTC)